


System Error

by Sarascara



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Robots, malware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarascara/pseuds/Sarascara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is desperately trying to help - but sometimes his fingers are clumsy and this puts a bug into very important code. One shot. Based off of a drawing found on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	System Error

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to know anything about the lives of Daft Punk. This is a work of fiction and I gain zero profit from it.

**_ERROR_ **

**_ERROR_ **

**_ERROR_ **

**_ERROR_ **

“ _THOMAS!_ ”

The silver robot’s fingers flew across the keyboard, visor flicking “WORRY” rapidly as he desperately tried to finish the code that would modify the malware removal tool for their systems.

"ALMOST" scrolled across his visor as he glanced over at his gold friend clutching his helmet and sinking onto his knees with fans whirring rapidly in distress.

"It hurts." Guy whimpered, shoulders jerking as he slouched to the side on all fours then collapsed.

"NO!" Thomas pushed "TEST" and watched, letting out a metallic screech of frustration as a bug made "ERROR" flash across the program. "I’m so sorry - Guy stay with me."

"WORRY" was now scrolling nonstop across his visor as he tried to fix the bug and Thomas couldn’t help himself - even though it did nothing to help Guy it made his processors calm slightly to express what he was ‘feeling’.

The diagnostic test beeped and a display of “NO MALWARE DETECTED” and Thomas shut the program, snatching the USB drive out of the front of the computer and removed the cable linking him to the tower. “Guy - I got it! I GOT IT!”

Guy twitched under his hands, that same red triangle error flashing on his helmet as Thomas gently coaxed open the cover over the ports in the back of Guy’s neck.

"It’s going to be okay, I’ve got you." Thomas plugged the USB drive into his neck and pulled one of his gloves off, taking the cover off the end of his middle finger and plugging the USB into the back of Guy’s neck. He knew he was risking himself too - but he had to try. Guy was worth the risk.

"Execute."

Thomas could feel his processors gearing up to open the program, the red “working” light on the USB flashing as it began to run and scan through his system. “Bypass T.B.803 - priority G.M.138.”

The error symbol on Guy’s helmet flickered then turned off, a loop of LED’s making a circle in a slightly wavering pattern starting and circling over itself.

"MALWARE DETECTED" came out of Guy’s speakers and Thomas scrolled "WORRY" again despite Guy not seeing it, rubbing the smaller robot’s back and limiting their contact so they wouldn’t overheat in the scan. Almost as an afterthought, Thomas decided to take off Guy’s jacket to expose more of his vents for better cooling. The process went slow and steady, if not a bit awkwardly since Thomas only had one hand to work with. Guy being limp certainly helped - only to the extent of no active struggling.

"25 ITEMS DETECTED"

" _MERDE!_ " Thomas cried, squeezing Guy’s shoulder and worriedly watching the front of his helmet. "Please work…"

The scan took almost an hour and a half to complete, and Thomas had to awkwardly plug both of them into their charging outlets without disconnecting himself from Guy because both of their battery notifications started to flash an hour through.

"FORTY ITEMS DETECTED. REMOVING MALWARE."

"I’m so sorry Guy… I don’t know how you caught such a horrible thing." Thomas carefully propped Guy against the wall and stayed close, watching his helmet and occasionally stroking his back or squeezing his hand.

"MALWARE REMOVED. REBOOTING SYSTEM FOR CHANGES TO TAKE EFFECT."

Thomas jolted awake as Guy’s power went out and their connection dropped, removing his finger from the port and scrolling “PLEASE WORK” as he watched Guy’s load symbol powering on.

"SYSTEM ATTACK FOUND: PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD."

A small keyboard popped out of Guy’s forearm and Thomas quietly clicked out the password, feeling a rush of gratitude for Guy’s love of t-shirts for ease of access as he replaced the cover on his finger and put his glove back on.

"WELCOME."

Guy jerked slightly and his LED eyes ‘opened’ before a bright green exclamation point flashed across his helmet and a soft chirping noise came out of him.

"Welcome back." Thomas grabbed him in a hug, returning the chirp and bumping their helmets together as hearts scrolled rapidly across his visor.

"That is the last time I’m ever using public wifi that isn’t encrypted. I’d rather drain my battery and bluetooth messages to you.” Guy shuddered and hugged Thomas tightly back, nestling against his chest and holding him tightly.

"Mmm, I was so worried… you were hurt. You’re all right now?" Thomas scrolled "HAPPY!" as Guy nodded and chirped at him again. "Good."

"Do we have enough charge to move to the couch?" Guy asked, checking his battery status and displaying a frown as he sees his only at twenty percent.

"You move first - I’ve got thirty and if you can’t make it I’ll be able to get you." Thomas carefully removed the power cable and handed it to Guy, watching him walk sluggishly to the outlet and plug in. "Good."

Thomas moved next, sprawling his long body out on the couch so Guy could make himself at home among his limbs. Guy immediately burrowed against his chest, helmet propped on his shoulder and making soft, sleepy chirping noises at him.

"I’ll run another scan when we wake up, just to be extra sure." Thomas returned the sleepy chirps as he stroked his back, "HAPPY" scrolling across his visor as he slowly went into sleep mode.


End file.
